Of Profiling and Prostitutes
by The-Queen-of-Fantasy
Summary: Prostitutes are showing up dead, all dumped in the same place. Jackson PD enlists the help of the BAU. And as a certain detective discovers, joint operations are good for more than just solving a case...
1. Chapter 1

'**Sup guys and gals! Here's the product of a little idea that's been festering in my brain for a few weeks. Enjoy!**

Finnegan's Pub

Jackson, MS

Unsub's POV

She would pay.

They would all pay.

Their kind was destroying society. Tempting men of excellent status to reduce themselves and their reputations to that of a despicable human.

But what man could resist the seductively whorish appearance and attitude of the scum working the corners?

Especially the brunettes.

It's their fault. And they would pay, one at a time.

Now it's her turn. And she was playing right into my hands.

I got out of the van, chloroform-treated rag in hand. After I crept to the mouth of the alleyway, I waited.

Waited for her to come dangerously close. Then I attacked.

I put one hand over her mouth, locked the other arm around her stomach, and yanked her backward into the darkness. Before she had the chance to scream, I pressed the cloth over her nose and mouth.

After a few seconds of panicked breathing, she went limp. I dragged her by her curly brown locks deeper into the alley, behind the van. I looked to make sure no one had seen or would see anything.

From the van I retrieved my gun. Then I shot her in the thigh.

The silencer prevented the sound from being any louder than a _thud_. Again, I waited. This time, for the bleeding to stop. No need for a mess in the van.

I loaded her now-lifeless body into the back. Then I drove halfway across town.

I dumped her body in the same place as the other two: behind the bar I knew so well.

I got a milkshake on the way home.

**Whajya think? R&R pls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I see that quite a few people have put this on their story alerts list. Thanks you guys! **

**Oh, before I forget…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything encased in that franchise. I only own the characters I created. (FYI those would be the names you do not recognize as the cast of CM.)**

Jackson Police Department  
>Jackson, MS<p>

Roxanne's POV

"Hey Rox! Coffee's here."

I flew down the hallway toward Michael's voice. He handed me my cup and smiled. "Addicted much?" I shrugged, then inhaled the sweet french vanilla scent. "You know I can't start Mondays without my caffeine."

Just then my other coworker came around the corner. "Morning, Jenny." I said. "How was your –"

She held up a finger, cutting me off. "Coffee." After she took a long sip, she turned to me. "Sorry. Anyway, my weekend was fine, thanks." "I see you got your highlights redone." I observed. She beamed.

Michael snorted. "It all still looks blonde to me." Jenny punched his arm. "That's 'cause you're a boy." I clapped my hands together. "Ok, people. Back to work. I know for a fact that we all have loads of paperwork after that Lawrence case." The three of us retreated to our respective offices.

Once seated at my desk, I ran a hand through my coppery-red hair. Then I grabbed a stack of papers and started working.

An hour and a half and twenty approved reports later, I took a break. Got a cup of water, played a game of solitaire, then headed to the bathroom. But I took one look in the mirror and quickly made my way back to my office.

I grabbed my purse and pulled out my compact. As I was powdering my face, there was a knock on the door. It opened without waiting for my reply.

I heard a scoff and Michael said, "It's ten in the morning and you're already re-applying makeup?" "My nose gets shiny." I retorted. "Go sign a case report or something." "Well excuse me, Rudolph." I just glared at him.

"On a serious note, Rox," he said, "Mitch wants to see us in his office." I thanked him and he left.

A minute later I exited my office and took a right. Then I entered a door that read, "Jack Mitchellson: Director of Jackson Police Department."

Mitch greeted me coldly as I walked in the room. "Nice of you to join us, Whitmer." "Sorry, sir." I answered, then sat down as he began the de-briefing.

"As you may have heard, there is an open JPD case on the murders of two prostitutes: Sandra Donovan and Carrie Felix. A third body, that of Lucy Carver, was found early this morning, dumped behind Michelle's Lounge like the other two. This third death officially makes it a serial killing."  
>"I'm calling the BAU from -"<p>

"BAU, sir?" I asked.

"The Behavioral Analysis Unit. A Quantico-based branch of the FBI that specializes in serial killers." He answered.  
>Then he continued. "I'm calling them in to help JDP catch this killer. I'm also transferring the JPD portion of this case to you three. As my newest team, I need to see how you work under shared jurisdiction."<p>

After a few more details on the case, he let us go.

As soon as Jenny, Michael, and I were out of earshot, I groaned. "An FBI branch? This'll be interesting." They both agreed.

Back in my office, I stared at the wall, lost in thought. Mitch was right about us being his newest team; I came here three months ago, Jenny and Michael a month later. They came straight from Mississippi's Police Academy, with no real experience. But I was fresh off a two-year gig in Philadelphia as a police detective, so I'm definitely not new to the job.

I also did my fair share of joint-ops in Philly, two of which were with the FBI. But never before had I dealt with the Bureau's serial-killer-catchers. Hopefully they'd be amiable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back!**

**Sorry for the delay….I'm not sure what my excuse is this time.**

**So just read.**

Behavioral Analysis Unit

Quantico, VA

Rossi's POV

I waved off the chorus of "Hey Dave" and "Morning, Rossi" that met me as I passed through the bullpen. I had to get to Aaron's office.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked as soon as the door was shut. "How did what go?" he answered nonchalantly. Oh, he wasn't getting away that easy.

"Your date with Beth!" Aaron looked at me. "It went exactly how it was supposed to. We biked for an hour, then had lunch." Suppressing a smile, I said, "Well, did she look good in her biking shorts?" I saw the corners of his mouth twitch. Then he smirked. "We've got a case, Dave."

"Just make sure you don't think about her ass the whole time!" I called after him.

"Jackson, Mississippi. Three women, all prostitutes between the ages of 20 and 25. Sandra Donovan, Carrie Felix, and Lucy Carver. All similar in appearance: fair skin and dark hair. All three victims had a fatal shot wound to the inner left thigh, no other wounds or markings. However," Garcia continued, "there was evidence of a sedative given ante-mortem. There was a week between Sandra's and Carrie's deaths, yet only 5 days between Carrie and Lucy. One more thing: from the lack of blood, it was clear the women were killed elsewhere before being dumped behind Michelle's Lounge."

Emily spoke first. "Clearly these women are surrogates for the unsub. Either a female figure he hates or can't have." "And the use of a sedative suggests the unsub is not physically strong." Reid added. Morgan picked up. "If nothing else, this killer is intelligent and methodical, and very driven."

Aaron closed the folder. "Wheels up in an hour."

**Sorry it's so short. There wasn't much that needed to be said.**

**Review! Reviews make Reid happy! ;)**


End file.
